


Party Hard. Sincerely.

by Beanboy, Fairaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, not really - Freeform, this was for a class we swear, we're sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanboy/pseuds/Beanboy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairaa/pseuds/Fairaa
Summary: It's Pidge's birthday and memories of their brother leave Pidge feeling lost and alone millions of miles from any family. The crew on the other hand, may have something to say about that.





	Party Hard. Sincerely.

The room is shaded in a warm yellow glow, the amber lighting bouncing off the glass of the window next to her. The laughter of her cousin’s echo next to her, and the cake in Katie’s mouth is almost sickly sweet.  
As she looked around the room, a slight fog seemed to tinge the corners of her vision, faces blurred to unrecognizable nightmares. As she looked to the side she saw Matt approach, complete with a dopey smile and lopsided glasses.  
She watched him sit down gently and slide the package in his hand across the table. The shiny green paper is crumbled and the knot on the twine wrapping it up is messy and falling apart. She tentatively reaches for it and gently unwraps it. Inside she is greeted by a green and beige sweater complete with a black collar and red cuffs wrinkled from the messy folding.  
“To remember me by.” Matt’s voice was soft and sincere.  
“Why do you have to go?” Katie muttered.  
“I’ll call every night, and I’ll be back before you know it.” Matt attempted to reassure her.

 

Pidge sat up straight in bed, it had been nearly two years since they saw their brother. Today was the day Pidge officially turned fifteen and they were spending it light years away from the one family member they could be sure was alive.  
They figured that eating was a better alternative to wallowing in self pity all day. They pulled themself out of bed blearily. As they dragged themself to the the kitchen something felt off. The hallway was empty, the lights barely lit, silent save the echoes of their footsteps. The screams of Keith and Lance replaced by hushed whispers. Their sluggish walk turned into a sprint. They ran into the dining hall glancing around for their friends. They were greeted by the sight of Keith and Lance arguing on and under a ladder.  
“Shut your quiznack Keith, they’re gonna hear us!” Lance was on the verge of yelling.  
“Make me!”  
“I will knock this ladder over!”  
Shiro sighed walking into Pidge’s line of vision.  
“Both of you calm down. Keith, the banner looks great. Everything’s almost done we just need Hunk’s bit.”  
They looked around taking in the room. It was decorated from top to bottom with little earthy traditions, and streamers and balloons filled every nook and cranny.  
They stifled a gasp, moved by the kindness of their teammates.  
Startled by Pidge’s sharp breath Shiro turned, noticing them for the first time.  
“Pidge!” Shiro exclaimed, startling the rest of the team. “What are you doing here?”  
“I heard whispering” Pidge choked out, still overcome with emotion.  
Shiro was the first to realize Pidge’s state. “What’s wrong?” Shiro whispered, voice laced with concern.  
“I just,” Pidge hesitates for a second before speaking “I miss Matt.” Pidge’s voice is broken and ragged, tears threatening to spill over again.  
“I know. I miss him too.” Shiro said sympathetically, putting his hand on Pidge’s shoulder.  
As Shiro wrapped Pidge up in an awkward half-hug, offering whatever comfort he could.  
As Pidge tried to squirm away from his embrace Hunk entered the room with arms full of food.  
“Did-did i miss something?” he asked hesitantly.  
Shiro surveyed the food in Hunk’s hands.  
“Is that all of it?”  
“Yep.” Hunk chirped.  
“Well then… um... happy almost surprise birthday Pidge!”  
Pidge looked around the room, full of their team mates, and realised that they weren't spending their birthday alone. They were spending it with family, and for the first time they could remember, they smiled.


End file.
